


I'm the master of my sea

by more1weasley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, Pirate Jughead, Princess Betty, Riverdale, Slow Burn, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: When Princess Elizabeth finds out that her parents want her to marry one of her best friends, she needs to decide if she wants to keep doing whatever the King and Queen want her to or if she should start doing things for herself.or the one where Betty runs away and ends up, accidentally, sailing into the sunset with famous pirate Jughead Jones.





	I'm the master of my sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the internet.  
> Just some things that I would like to be clear about:  
> 1) English is not my first language. If this suck, I'm sorry. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.  
> 2) I don't know when I'll update. I have six chapters outlined, but I haven't actually written anything yet. But, I've been spending my days in complete boredom, so if you like this, you'll probably be in luck.  
> 3) The title and the chapters' titles come from THAT song *wink wink*. Believer - Imagine Dragons.  
> 4) This is my first fanfic. Be free to judge, but please be kind :)  
> 5) I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so i decided ''what the hell''. I really hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Well, here goes nothing

**First things first**

 

_Princess Elizabeth has always followed the rules._

Her sister, Princess Pollyanna, never seemed to do the same. She was always trying to find ways to communicate and spend time with Prince Jason, from the neighboring kingdom. While her little sister enjoyed books, Pollyanna liked to talk about dresses and boys, never paying much attention to her political lessons.

Elizabeth liked to spend her mornings in the kitchen, talking to the cooks and the maids about the latest news of the kingdom. Her afternoons were spent in the library, reading and having all sorts of lessons worthy of a princess. At night, Elizabeth enjoyed strolling through the garden. She liked to watch the stars before going to bed.

Her mother, the Queen, was a very strict woman. Alice demanded that her daughters were always in their best behavior, but she knew Pollyanna would never be interested in ruling the kingdom. So it was clear to the monarchs which of their daughters would be the throne's heir. 

Thus, began the arrangements to find a husband for the youngest princess. The King and Queen didn't have to look far. Their friend, Lord Frederick, had a handsome and kind son, Archibald, who would make a great king.

The day came when the King and Queen told their daughter about the marriage.

Elizabeth was furious.

She couldn't believe her parents thought she would settle for a loveless marriage. Not that the princess didn't love the Lord's son. She did. They knew each other since they were little. They were best friends. And so she refused to marry him because, as much as she loved him, she knew Archibald was courting Lady Veronica, and she had no interest in breaking either of her friends’ hearts.

The young princess tried to reason with her parents, she really did. Unfortunately, Queen Alice and King Hal didn’t listen to her pleas.

And so, with no other option,

_she ran away._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> I know it's short, and I'm sorry. The chapters will be longer. I just needed to get this out there, otherwise I would never start writing. Especially if no one is interested, so... :)
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I'm sure there's a few.


End file.
